


As Gay As They Come

by wolf1020



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Orphan Black (TV), Person of Interest (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prompt Book, Roleplay, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf1020/pseuds/wolf1020
Summary: *Repost* These are prompts I have posted on Tumblr. They're basically stories without dialogue cause I can't write for sh*t, but y'all can have fun with them and let me know what you think! Let's see how long it takes for ao3 to take it down again :(





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot Prompt!

I shared this on twitter **(long ago)** , but I didn’t get much of a reaction, anyways as you guys know Amy has recently dyed her hair blonde. I was thinking Root has dyed her hair for going undercover for an upcoming number away from home. Shaw doesn’t know and she’s in for a surprise when Root shows up looking completely different. She gets very flustered cause Root looks hot as fuck and of course Root takes this to her advantage. (Option they have very kinky sex, maybe role-playing of some sorts?)


	2. Shoot Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had mad fun writing this one and I hope someone decides to write it, please!!!!

Root discovers she has a half sister and wants to get to know her. **(Sort of glee crossover, but not really, just using their characters.)** Daniela Torres is intrigued by the lanky woman who walked into the choir room and can’t help but feel like she knows her somehow. Dani gets into some trouble on her way home and Root steps in to save her. As they get to know each other Dani realizes she always hears the name Sameen come out of Root’s mouth a lot and wants to meet the woman who seems to have her sister so smitten. Root seems to have forgotten to tell teamMachine about her sister and sets out to have them all meet. She has them come over for diner and the team warms up to Dani pretty fast, especially Shaw who is quite smitten by “mini root” as she likes to call her. Dani sets out to bring Root and Shaw together when she sees how they interact, the playful banter and half-hearted eye rolls. She enlists the help of team machine to help her out. They pull all the stops for Shoot, as Dani has labeled them, an action packed mission, dogs, and a full course meal at the end of the night. Root and Shaw realize who set this all up when they see a brow head of hair peeking at them through the window and ignore and continue on with their meal. They vow to get back at her and set her up with Rachel from her glee club. **(2nd Chapter could be them setting her up or it can end with them at dinner.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on twitter:grecia_sanxhez  
> Tumblr:gsanhxez


	3. WayHaught Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend not to come up with angst prompts, but I can’t deny I love them. So anyways this is inspired by Waverly saying she only wants to be friends with Nicole. (1x07)

Nicole is tired of seeing Waverly parade around with boys while still coming home to her. She finally finds the courage to break things off with Waverly, not wanting to taint their “friendship” anymore. Waverly is absolutely heartbroken when she sees Nicole with another girl, realizing she missed her chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is open for interpretation, it can be them making up or just pure angst, but let's be honest there can never be any angst with these two cuties!  
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter:grecia_sanxhez  
> Tumblr:gsanhxez


	4. Cophine Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two caused me so much pain, but they ended up getting their shit together and were so happy :')

Delphine decides to let Cosima go after noticing how happy she is with Shay. Because when you love someone you have to let them go, right? At least that's what Delphine keeps telling herself. She vows to distance herself and keep their interaction to a minimum. Cosima notices the absence of Delphine and can't help, but miss her. They're both working late one night and end up running into each other. Cosima becomes flustered because she forgot how beautiful Delphine is and of course Delphine notices, but doesn't comment, not wanting to get her hopes up. Delphine acts cold and distant and Cosima can't help but feel mad and call her out. Delphine kisses her and says it hurts too much and proceeds to walk away.


	5. Choni Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love these two add to the fact that Mads and Vanessa are such good friends, their chemistry is amazing and lets hope CW doesn't manage to screw these two over....

Toni sets out to tease Cheryl when she catches her eyeballing her during cheerleading practice. She takes every opportunity to brush up against her and leer at her. Cheryl overhears Toni telling B & V about what she’s been doing and decides to take her up on her little game. Cue them trying to one up each other every time, trying to get the other break. Their friends are betting on who’s going to lose first until they both just snap. **(Could lead to smut?! :D)**


	6. WayHaught Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *based off of the episode where Waverly goes undercover*

The curse is finally broken and Alice is back home. Wynonna and Dolls decide to go on a little date and leave baby Alice with Aunt Waverly and Nicole. ***cue ultimate fluff*** Nicole and Waverly are woken up by a distressed Alice over the baby monitor, Waverly decides to take care of it seeing as Nicole has an early shift. Nicole is semi conscious, wanting to make sure everything is okay and overhears Waverly singing to Alice, she’s wide awake when Waverly enters the room and can’t help but be enamored by her girlfriend. ***more fluff***


	7. Sanvers Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are together and no one will tell me otherwise!! Based on Chy's new haircut, which she loos freaking badass in!

Maggie comes home to find a stranger in her kitchen and when said stranger turns around to find a gun pointed to her face... well Maggie is extremely confused and totally turned on.

Alex decides on cutting her hair wanting a fresh start, she's getting married soon, taking over the D.E.O and wants a significant change in order to show the new and happier self. She gets home and can't help but feel a bit nervous about Maggie's reaction, but she knows her fiancee will love her no matter what. She doesn't expect a gun to the face and lust filled eyes to be directed towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://gsanxhez.tumblr.com/post/173866577802/who-wants-to-write-maggies-reaction-to-alexs-new  
> Click on the link for the picture that inspired this, you won't regret it!


	9. Avalance Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have slowly fallen down the rabbit hole that is Avalance and I love them already! Their relationship ended too soon, but we shouldn’t be surprised since CW hates the gays. Be that as it may I still have hope for them and it continues to grow because Jes Macallan (Ava) became a series regular for season 4, so fingers crossed they end up together! Enough ranting let’s get to the prompt which is intended to be smut (;

Ava is on her way home from a long day at work, when she stumbles upon a in progress jewel heist, she intercepts them, then low and behold our local Canary steps in and they make a pretty great team. Of course Sara just has to be her usual smug and flirty self, but Ava doesn’t fall for it, although she can’t say she’s not interested. Sara makes it her job to seek out Ava and introduces her into the world of vigilantes. They have a successful night and their adrenaline is running high and they just snap. ***cue smut (;***

Part 2 could be Ava realising she never actually saw Sara’s face and while they’re laying in bed she stares at a sleeping Canary and goes to take her mask off only for Sara to reach out and grab her wrist to stop her. ***cue sappy shit and Ava just being completely enamored by Sara*!!**


	10. Beronica/ Choni Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my favorite queer baiting ship and non queer baiting ship together

**Seriously why has no one written a Choni/Beronica double date??? Like I can just imagine them being super gay and soft with each other and they can go get lunch at Pop’s or have spontaneous lunch get togethers at schoo- Is anyone writing this down?!?!**

 

Veronica encourages Betty to reach out to Cheryl and mend their relationship. Betty asks Cheryl if she and Toni would to accompany her and Veronica to brunch which she is doubtful of, but Toni interjects saying they'll see them in the morning. Cheryl is annoyed that Toni said yes (but only a little lets be honest.) although she would like to connect with Betty seeing as she is really the only family she has and is actually looking forward to their brunch. The couples arrive to brunch and tentatively start a conversation, Cheryl is happy to see Toni and Betty interacting over their shared interest in mechanics and Veronica is happy to see Betty getting out of her comfort zone. The day ends with a lot of teasing and a promise to continue to have another double-date sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff of it all! I hope you guys enjoy this one!


	11. Choni/ Beronica Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys I’m super excited for this prompt and it’s smut (;

Cheryl is asked by Josie to perform with the Pussycats for an end of the school year party. They perform ~~Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls~~ **(ha)** and Cheryl makes it her mission to tease the hell out of Toni when she sees the girl’s reaction to her performance. Embolden by the girl’s unwavering stare she performs a semi strip tease, all while staring straight into Toni’s eyes. *Bonus* If Veronica is also performing and decides to take a page out of Cheryl’s book and tease her girlfriend Betty as well. (You guys can decide whether Choni is together yet or not, they’ll end up fucking either way lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun and please tag me or message me if y'all decide to do it!! Seriously I’ll give you my first born if you write this…Don’t forget to share it!


	12. Denarou Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of of Lyrica's photo shoot, girl is hot!!

It’s Nico and Karolina’s 6 month anniversary and Nico wants to give her something special. Gert suggests they do a little photo shoot so Nico can give the photos to Karolina. (; *Maybe Alex getting jealous or Nico and Karolina’s mom’s finding them. Cause Karo is low-key a fuckboy and keeps them in her wallet. Seems a little ooc but whateves.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://gsanxhez.tumblr.com/post/173206927532/who-wants-to-do-a-denarou-texting-fic-or-one-shot  
> Here's the photo that inspired this!  
> Someone teach me to insert photo's cause I don't know how ugh!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: grecia_sanxhez  
> Tumblr:gsanxhez


End file.
